


Shower Thoughts

by MrsLovettMalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Winchester OC, You are the Winchester sibling, no actual smut involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLovettMalfoy/pseuds/MrsLovettMalfoy
Summary: You’re nervous about hiding your relationship in front of your brothers and Rowena attempts to comfort you while you’re dwelling on your worries.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod & You, Rowena MacLeod/Original Character(s), Rowena MacLeod/Original Female Character(s), Rowena MacLeod/You, Rowena Macleod/Female Reader
Kudos: 16





	Shower Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction about two years ago I think? I posted it on an old Tumblr account that is no longer active but figured I would post it here since I wanted to give the AO3 community a chance to read it! This fanfiction was written at the beginning of my obsession with reader insert fanfic and when I was obsessed with Rowena from SPN. I have never posted on here before so if this is a bit rusty please forgive me!

You shivered as the ice cold water hit your skin, shocking you awake. You squinted to see through the water and your blurry morning vision, realizing you had turned on the cold water instead of the hot like you had meant to. You sighed to yourself, reaching out to turn the hot water on, the water turning warmer almost immediately. You smiled in content, leaning your head down and letting the water wash over your hair and down your back, the rush of the water passing over your ears and creating the illusion of a simple world of white noise. You could use the illusion of simplicity right now, with everything being so complicated.

You were to go and see your brothers today, your stubborn and hard headed brothers, and she would be there. She was just as concerned as you were about all this, though not as vocally so. You had never brought home a girl before, even though your brothers never had any problem with you liking girls. It was more that your life had been so consumed by hunting you had never had the chance to get close enough to anyone to want to introduce them to Sam and Dean. But that wasn’t what this was, this wasn’t you and Rowena showing up at the bunker to announce your relationship to them. No, not even close. This was you hoping that you two could act as neutral as possible with each other in front of them now that you were sleeping together.

You had been sleeping with the witch for a while, but you hadn’t worked together since that started happening. It had been months since she had been brought into a case to help you and your brothers with a problem they needed magic to solve, and you were grateful for it. In the months since she had stopped helping you on hunts, you had started falling in love with her. Sure you had been friendly with her when she helped on cases, but after a night in the rain when you just so happened to bump into each other outside of a bar…nothing had been the same.

Your thoughts seemed to come to life as you heard the bathroom door open, your head never rising from the stream under the shower head. Neither of you spoke for a moment, though you weren’t sure if it was because you both knew what didn’t need to be said or because you had already accepted there was nothing left to say.

“Y/N, Darlin’…are you okay? You’ve been in here a long while,” she said, her voice mostly neutral but you could easily pinpoint the slight lilt of concern.

“I’m fine Rowena, just tired,” you said. It wasn’t entirely a lie, you had been up all night thinking about this, she always said you worried too much. You heard a soft sigh from outside of the shower and then the shuffling of clothing. You heard the shower door open and close, suddenly feeling warm hands on your back. Your breath hitched the way it always did when she touched you, causing you to finally lift your head from the water but you didn’t turn to look at her yet.

“Do you think they’ll notice?” she asked, leaning close to you and pressing her body against your back, her tiny arms wrapping around your waist.

“Notice what?” you asked, laying your arms over hers as your body leaned into her petite frame.

“You know what,” she said, her tone practically screaming that she was rolling her eyes.

You laughed softly, shrugging your shoulders before turning around to face her, her arms staying around your waist. “I don’t know,” you said in answer to her question. You moved your hands up her arms, one moving to her jaw line as the other stayed on her arm. “If we stick to the plan then everything you should be okay. But you and I aren’t exactly known for our… subtlety,” you said, your hand comfortably cupping the space at the back of her jaw that lead to her neck.

“Because it’s boring,” she said, a grin on her face as she leaned into your touch. She never used to do that, lean into you when you touched her. When your relationship first started, when it was just sex anyway, she sometimes would flinch when you touched her, or just stay perfectly still. You never knew if these habits were simply because she wasn’t used to being touched and didn’t trust you yet or if for some reason she was expecting you to hurt her. But you never asked, partially for fear of knowing the answer and partially because you didn’t think she was aware that she was doing it.

Her lips pressed against yours, her attempt at comforting you the best way she knew how. It always worked, no matter what was wrong she could always cheer you up. The kiss didn’t last for long before she pulled away and tapped the tip of your nose, causing you to scrunch up your face, the action rewarded with a smile on her face. “Come on now, you already said we can’t show up together so you have to leave before me and I’m the only one ready,” she pointed out.

You smiled as you leaned in to brush your lips on hers “Oh come on, we don’t have to leave yet,” you said coyly, kissing along her jaw to her neck. Her breath hitched slightly when you reached the weak spot on her neck and you slowly pressed her against the shower door.

“Late it is then…fashionably late,” she drawled, smirking as you reached over to turn up the hot water in the shower and a heavy steam filled the room. You were going to be very, very late today.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! Yes this is a one shot but I am hoping to post more of my old Reader/Rowena fics on this account soon so if you enjoyed this then please keep a look out for more!


End file.
